The Empty Hourglass
by Nataira
Summary: Terkadang Sakura berpikir, apabila ia tidak pernah membuat Naruto berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, apa semua ini tidak akan terjadi? "Sasuke pasti akan pulang, dan kalaupun tidak, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk membawanya kembali."


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto DO own them.**

**Pairing**: Subtle SasuSaku, vaguely implied SasuNaru. Friendship Sasu-Naru-Saku.

* * *

**The Empty Hourglass**

©Nataira

Terkadang Sakura berpikir, apabila ia tidak pernah membuat Naruto berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, apa semua ini tidak akan terjadi?

* * *

_**Aku Haruno Sakura. **_

_**Hal yang kusukai itu…orang yang kusukai…hmm….apa kukatakan saja, ya...**_

_**Cita-citaku—KYAAA! **_

_**Orang yang tak kusukai itu**_

—_**Naruto.**_

_._

_._

Dia tidak pernah menunjukannya secara terang-terangan, tetapi Sakura bisa merasakannya. Sakura bisa _melihatnya._

Cahaya sepasang iris biru yang makin meredup. Cengiran yang mulai jarang ditampilkan. Tubuh yang mulai mengurus karena diforsir terus menerus. Apa lagi? Tanda-tandanya sudah lengkap. Tidak butuh otak sekaliber Shikamaru untuk menebak apa yang sedang terjadi dengan si jinchuuriki keras kepala itu.

_Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus, Naruto?_

"Sakura-chan, kenapa melamun?"

Kedip, kedip. Bola mata hijau miliknya berkedip.

Memori otak ninja medis berambut merah muda itu impuls memutar rentetan kejadian yang berujung pada keberadaannya di Ichiraku Ramen—ya, ya, ya dia bisa mengingatnya sekarang—mereka berdua sedang tidak ada misi, kebetulan bertemu di jalan, Naruto mengajak kencan seperti biasa, Sakura mengiyakan dengan alasan biaya ditanggung si pirang, dan _voila_, berakhirlah mereka di sini.

"Kamu melamun apa, sih? Jangan melamun, dong! Ayo, dimakan ramennya." Naruto melirik semangkuk ramen yang sama sekali belum disentuh oleh rekan perempuannya, padahal ia yakin seratus persen bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan santapan siang mereka hari itu—tetap terlihat menggoda seperti biasanya!

"Kalau nggak cepat-cepat, nanti aku makan duluan, lho!" Cengiran adalah senjata khusus Uzumaki Naruto dalam keadaan apapun, begitu juga kali ini. Kalau saja pada saat pengisian formulir ninja beberapa tahun lalu terdapat kolom _moto hidup_, Naruto tidak perlu berpikir panjang lagi untuk menulis "Hadapi dengan senyuman". Namun jangan sekali-kali mensalah artikan kata-kata itu, dia sudah cukup kapok dengan kasus 'senyuman palsu' Sai dulu.

Sakura memerhatikan temannya dengan lebih seksama. Perasaan tak karuan terus bergejolak di dadanya, lalu akhirnya menuntunnya untuk mengeluarkan seucap kata—atau lebih tepatnya, sebuah nama."Naruto."

Hijau bertemu biru.

"Kau sadar_ kan_ kalau Sasuke-kun sudah pergi?"

Diam menyelimuti mereka sesaat.

Sasuke selalu menjadi topik sensitif bagi keduanya, dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Mereka tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut ketika melihat tatapan rindu Sakura di bekas tempat latihan tim tujuh, maupun senyuman yang terlihat sangat terpaksa dari Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Orang-orang sekitar mereka berdua sudah cukup tahu untuk menghargai perasaan kedua mantan anggota tim tujuh tersebut.

Tetapi sampai kapan mereka berdua harus menutup-nutupi luka itu? Sampai kapan mereka terus berlatih dan berkata bahwa mereka akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan senyuman mengambang di kedua pipi mereka? Sampai kapan Naruto dan Sakura harus hidup di bawah bayang-bayang pengkhianat berkedok teman setim mereka? Sampai kapan sampai kapan sampai kapan—

Sakura yang sekarang bukan lagi anak perempuan kecil yang hanya bisa menangis menunggu kedatangan cinta pertamanya kembali. Sakura yang sekarang bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke-kun bukanlah Sasuke-kun yang dulu lagi. Sakura yang sekarang sudah menyadari bahwa—secara langsung maupun tidak langsung—ia tidak seharusnya membuat Naruto berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke pulang.

Entah untuk selang beberapa lama, si pirang pun menganggukan kepalanya. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada kuah ramen yang mengepul, aroma miso bawang menusuk indra penciumannya.

"…dan dia tidak akan kembali pada kita?" Nada suara Sakura seakan ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimat itu—padahal tidak. Ia tidak ragu untuk mengucapkan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak.

_Tik, tok._

_Tik, tok._

Sejak kapan ada jam dinding di Ichiraku Ramen?

"Dia akan kembali, Sakura-chan. Aku akan membawanya kembali. Dia_ pasti_ akan kembali." ujar Naruto pelan, sangat pelan sampai Sakura berfikir kalau teman satu timnya ini sedang berbisik kepadanya.

Penyangkalan, penyangkalan—apa Naruto tidak pernah letih dengan terus berkata seperti itu?

Tidak pernah kah ia merasa, _sekali saja_, bahwa membawa Sasuke pulang adalah sekadar harapan kosong?

Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Keluarkan. Ya, lakukan itu, Sakura.

"Naruto, dia tidak akan kembali. Kau ingat apa yang Sasuke-kun katakan waktu itu?" Sakura berusaha keras agar pertahanannya tidak runtuh. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang rencana untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Naruto, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan _sedikit_ kalimat berbau persuasif—yang pastinya akan datang dari pihak Naruto—menghancurkan semuanya. "Dia lebih memilih Orochimaru daripada kita. Dia lebih memilih membalaskan dendamnya dibanding kita. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

.

.

_**Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. **_

_**Hal yang tidak kusuka banyak, tapi hal yang kusukai tak ada yang khusus.**_

_**Lalu…aku punya ambisi.**_

_**Kebangkitan klanku dan—membunuh seorang pria.**_

_._

_._

"Dia sudah membunuh Itachi." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada biasa, tetapi Sakura bisa merasakan perubahan dari gerak-geriknya. Sakura tahu menyakinkan Naruto, apalagi jika mengingat sikap keras kepala bocah itu, tidak akan mudah. "Ia sudah melaksanakan tujuan_nya_, kan?"

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak kembali? Kalau dia lebih mementingkan dendam pada Itachi, seharusnya sekarang dia sudah bersama-sama dengan kita di sini. Bertiga di sini, di Konoha! Namun apa—apa yang dia lakukan? Dia malah bergabung dengan Akatsuki, berencana menghancurkan Konoha, kampung halamannya sendiri_…" _

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. _Aku harus bisa. Aku harus bisa mengatakannya._

"Kegelapan sudah membutakan hatinya, Naruto. Semua usaha kita—selama tiga tahun ini—bisa dibilang sia-sia. "

Sepasang iris biru itu bergetar ketika membelalak, berusaha mencari penjelasan atas kalimat yang baru Sakura ucapkan.

Namun yang Naruto dapatkan adalah wajah sendu gadis itu, gadis yang telah menjadi rekan tim, sahabat, idolanya selama tiga tahun—dengan senyuman tipis terukir di kedua ujung bibirnya yang kemerahan. Tidak ada keraguan yang terpancar di sana.

Lalu tatapan gadis itu melembut.

Apa lagi yang ada di situ—rasa iba? Sakura mengiba terhadapnya_? Iba untuk apa?_

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, selera makannya mendadak turun ke mata kaki. Mendadak ia merasa bersyukur telah menghabiskan, _setidaknya_, satu mangkuk ramen.

_Kamu yang memohon padaku untuk membawanya kembali._

_Kamu yang setiap hari menangis berharap kepulangannya._

_Kamu, kamu, kamu…._

"Aku duluan."

Aneh. Ia tidak pernah merasa mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada sedingin itu. Apalagi untuk Sakura-chan_nya_.

Bertahun-tahun menjadi murid Tsunade mengajarkannya berbagai hal, diantaranya tetap bersikap tenang serta berkepala dingin dalam situasi seintens apapun. Sakura sedikit takut akan adanya bekas kemerahan di lengan Naruto, saking kuatnya ia menahan lengan kecoklatan itu untuk menghilang dari pandangannya. "Naruto. Kita harus bicara."

"Bicara apa lagi?"

_Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini, begitu juga denganmu. Kau dan Sasuke adalah kelemahan Naruto. Kalian berdua yang membuat Naruto sampai seperti ini._

Kata-kata Sai tempo lalu terngiang di benaknya, membuat satu alunan musik menjengkelkan yang terus melekat di memori otaknya serta membawanya pada suatu kenyataan bahwa semua ini juga adalah _kesalahannya_.

Sakura menghela napas berat.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini. Biarkan Sasuke-kun pergi…".

_Akhirnya._

Hati nurani Sakura seakan sedang pesta pora sekarang. Beban yang selama ini melanda hatinya terasa sedikit terangkat. Walaupun jauh, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tetap tidak merelakan pria yang pernah dicintainya itu pergi…

"Apa maksudmu?" Menahan emosi memang tidak pernah menjadi keahliannya, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli jika hal pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah amarah.

Mendadak perasaan marah, kecewa, sedih, semua rasa tidak karuan dan tidak menyenangkan mengelilingi hati Naruto. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap jengkal hatinya menolak itu, menolak dan menyangkal semua kata-kata Sakura. Detik itu juga, semua memori tentang dirinya dan Sasuke—rival, sahabat, orang terdekatnya—berputar-putar di otaknya, Sasuke menyelamatkan dirinya, Sasuke berlatih dengannya, Sasuke bertarung dengannya, Sasuke meninggalkannya, Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke_._

Sasuke adalah _temannya_.

Sasuke pergi _meninggalkannya_—meninggalkan dirinya dan Sakura.

Sasuke adalah _pengkhianat desa_.

Sasuke pasti akan_ pulang_.

"Sasuke pasti akan pulang, dan kalaupun tidak, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk membawanya kembali." ujarnya mantap. Tatapan matanya tajam, menohok Sakura seakan-akan bisa berbicara _Sekalipun itu kamu, Sakura-chan_.

Sakura tidak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika Naruto lepas dari genggamannya, lalu pergi keluar dari Ichiraku Ramen begitu saja.

_Pergi_.

Naruto pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Seperti _orang itu_.

_Dia_

_pergi._

.

.

_**Aku, ya! Aku, ya! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! **_

_**Yang kusuka itu ramen.**_

_**Yang lebih kusukai adalah ramen yang ditraktir guru Iruka di kedai Ichiraku! **_

_**Yang tak kusuka adalah menunggu ramen instan matang selama tiga menit. **_

_**Cita-citaku adalah melampaui Hokage! Setelah itu aku akan membuat semua penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku**__._

_._

_._

Saat itu juga Sakura merasa semua orang mulai meninggalkannya.

* * *

Inspired by: Sakura, juga penyesalannya akan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Naruto, yang tidak pernah patah semangat untuk membawa si Teme kembali. Sasuke, yang makin lama makin nyusahin orang.

Feedbacks, everyone?


End file.
